How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas (2000)
MLPCV's movie spoof of 2000 Live Action Universe and Dr. Seuss film, How the Grinch Stole Christmas Cast * ]The Grinch - Angel Dust Hotel *Cindy Lou Who - Pomf Puff OC *Max - John Keats to the Wayne *Martha May Whovier - Vaggie Hotel *Lou Lou Who - Minecraft Rogers Form *Betty Lou Who - Twiceratops OC *Mayor Augusts May Who - Grim Gloom 7D *Whobris, The Mayor's Aid - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Drew Lou Who - Mordecai Show *Stu Lou Who - Rigby Show *Officer Wholihan - Albert Pop Pop Loud Loud House *8-Year-Old Grinch - Young Angel Dust *8-Year-Old Martha May Whovier - Young Vaggie *8-Year-Old Whobris - Young Grim Gloom *Miss Rue Who - Ericka Van Helsing Transylvania 3; Summer Vacation Sharing Her With Justin Quintanilla *Clarnella - Imelda Coco *Citizens of Whovile - My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Scenes * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 1 - Main Title/Getting Ready for Christmas * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 2 - Meet Angel Dust * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 3 - Angel Dust's Pranks/Pomf's Disappointed/Meet Grim Gloom * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 4 - At The Post Office/Pomf's Savior * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 5 - At Pomf's Place/Angel Dust Heading Back * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 6 - Christmas, Why Can't I Find You * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 7 - No Place Like Home * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 8 - Angel Dust's Story 1 * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 9 - Angel Dust's Story 2 * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 10 - At Angel Dust's Home/Celebrating Christmas/Grim's Speech * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 11 - Angel Dust Woke Up/Pomf's Invitation * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 12 - Angel Dust's Second Thought * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 13 - The Holiday Cheermeister * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 14 - Angel Dust's Revenge * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 15 - Pomf's Sadness/At Angel Dust's Home/A Wonderful, Awful Idea * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 16 - You're A Mean One, Mr Hazbin * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 17 - Angel Dust's New Plan * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 18 - Heading To Whoville * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 19 - Angel Dust Clause * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 20 - Stealing Christmas/Running Out Of Gas * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 21 - Christmas Destroyed/Grim Blames Pomf/Minecraft Rogers Stands Up * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 22 - A Change Of Heart * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 23 - Angel Dust Save The Sled and Pomf * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 24 - Heading Back To Whovile/Angel Dust's Apologized * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 25 - Welcome Christmas * How the Spider-Demon Stole Christmas Part 26 - End Credits Movie-used * How the Grinch Stole Christmas 2000 Clips from Movies and Show * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic 2010 * Wander Over Yonder 2013-2016 * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy 2003-2008 * The Fairly OddParents 2001 * Welcome to the Wayne 2017 * The Fairly OddParents; Channel Chasers 2004 * Star vs. The Forces of Evil 2015 * The Modifyers 2007 * Gravity Falls 2012-2016 * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes 2017 * Ratz 2003-2006 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2004-2006 * The Loud House 2016-2016 * Regular Show 2010-2017 * Regular Show The Movie 2015 * Hazbin Hotel 2019 * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 2004-2009 * Steven Universe 2013 * Sonic X 2003-2006 * The 7D 2014-2016 * The Powerpuff Girls The Movie 2002 * My Little Pony The Movie 2017 * Hotel Transylvania 3; A Summer Vacation 2018 * Villainous 2017 * Danny Phantom 2004-2007 * My Life as a Teenage Robot 2003-2009 * The Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Coco 2017 * Dexter's Laboratory 1998-2005 * Wayside 2007-2008 * The Powerpuff Girls 1998-2005 * Samurai Jack 2001-2017 * Unikity 2018 * Mixels 2014-2016 * Marcianos vs. Mexicanos 2018 * 3 Amigonauts 2017 * MaXi 2017 * Atomic Puppet 2016 * Ratchet and Clank 2016 * Legend Quest 2017 * The Woods 2012 * Marcianos vs. Mexicanos 2018 * Steven Universe 2013 * Zig and Sharko 2010-2016 * Hotel Transylvania 2012 * Hotel Transylvania 2 2015 * Amphibia 2019 * T.U.F.F Puppy 2010-2015 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2009 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 2013 * Winx Club 2015 * Get Blake 2015 Gallery Angel Dust-8001.jpg Pomf Puff Icon.png IMG 0149.jpg Tumblr pjnjxoguLh1xao6hpo1 1280.jpg Minecraft rogers the hedgehog by minecraftrogers2001-dby71ao.jpg Twiceratops Vector 2.png Grim-the-7d-25.7.jpg Vlad Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.jpeg Mordecai-regular-show-9.39.jpg Rigby-regular-show-5.64.jpg Pop-Pop.png Young Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel.png Young Vaggie from Hazbin Hotel.png Young Grim Gloom.png Ericka Van Helsing.png Imelda-coco-9.7.jpg My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters.png Category:MLPCV Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoofs